R13 Conference Support Application AUA Basic Sciences Symposium: New Perspectives in Pelvic Health Summary: This application requests support for the American Urological Association (AUA) Basic Sciences Symposium: New Perspectives in Pelvic Health. The 2014 AUA Basic Sciences Symposium, New Perspectives in Pelvic Health, will be held at the 2014 AUA Annual Meeting in Orlando, Florida on Friday, May 16, 2014 from 1:00 to 5:00 p.m. The support would provide travel awards for approximately 20 young investigators to attend the meeting scheduled for May 16, 2014 at the Orange County Convention Center in Orlando, Florida. The purpose of this meeting is to provide an overview of our current understanding of pelvic health and to gain insights on improving patient care. The aim is to provide a broad perspective of the potential and limitations of the field with a view to developing interest in more basic and translational research in this area. We will recruit participation of new investigators, especially minorities and women, to this outstanding program. The primary investigator for the meeting, Leo Giambarresi, PhD, is the Director of Research at the American Urological Association. The Program Co-Chairs are: Lori Birder, PhD, Professor of Medicine and Pharmacology, University of Pittsburgh School of Medicine and Toby Chai, MD, Vice Chair for Research, and Director of the Female Pelvic Medicine Reconstruction Surgery Program, Yale University School of Medicine. Tamara Bavendam MD, the Senior Scientific Officer and Program Director of Women's Urologic Health within the Division of Kidney, Urologic and Hematologic Diseases at NIDDK is serving as a consultant to the planning committee for this conference.